RED & WHITE
by Putrie WannabeHappy
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata terikat benang merah kutukan masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan mata mereka. Hingga Hinata dihadapkan dalam pilihan sulit yang menyangkut 'mata'nya. Mampukah Hinata melewati semua ini ? Dan mampukah Sasuke menerima keputusan Hinata ? " Arigatou...Sasuke-kun..."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1…..**

**RED AND WHITE**

by ; putrie

Naruto by ; Masashi Kishimoto

Hinata H. & Sasuke U.

Romance & hurt/comfort

.

.

.

WARNING:

OCC,Miss typo,gaje

.

.

.

Happy Reading

"hinata-chan..!" terdengar suara gadis bercepol dua dengan aksen tomboinya tengah memanggil sosok gadis bersurai indigo di depannya.

"ahh,,tenten-chan..ohayo" sapa hinata ramah. Tenten pun menghampiri hinata

"ohayo..oh ya..! tadi aku diminta tsunade-sama memanggilmu untuk menghadapnya,katanya sih ada misi untukmu.."

"oh…iya,,arigatou tenten-chan,, setelah aku mengantarkan bekal makan siang neji-nii ini aku akan langsung menghadap tsunade-sama" seraya menunjukan bento yang terbungkuskan kain ungu lavender.

"ahh itu bekal untuk neji ya..kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya aku memang ingin menemuinya..hehe kami ada janji latih tanding hari ini" sahut tenten sambil nyengir ala gadis tomboi

"benarkah..tapi apa tidak merepotkanmu..aku jadi tidak enak"

"ahh tidak apa-apa..tidak merepotkan sama sekali kok hehe.." tenten nyengir. "benarkah..arigatou tenten-chan" hinata pun menyerahkan bento tersebut kepada tenten.

"ehmm..sama-sama hinata-chan"

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu menghadap tsunade-sama .."hinata membungkuk "ja nee…!"

"jaa…" yang terlihat hanya punggung hinata yang kian menjauh.

~o0o0o~

"tok..tok..tok" terdengar suara pintu di ketuk dari luar kantor hokage.

"masuk" pintu terbuka dan masuklah sosok gadis bersurai indigo,siapa lagi kalau bukan hinata.

" selamat siang tsunade-sama saya dengar dari tenten-chan anda memanggil saya" sapa hinata sopan

"ahh! hinata-chan?" terdengar suara cempreng khas pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sapphirenya

"ehh?" hinata yang tadinya menunduk sontak mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menunduk lagi disertai semburat merah di pipinya karena sosok lelaki di hadapannya

"n-na-naruto-kun" suara hinata mencicit karena malu sempat menatap langsung mata sapphire yang menghanyutkan itu.

"ah hinata kau sudah datang.." potong tsunade melihat interaksi antara hinata dan naruto

"i-iya tsunade-sama,,sa-saya dengar a- anda mem-memanggil saya untuk su-suatu misi" kegagapan hinata semakin menjadi karena sosok naruto yang tersenyum ramah padanya

"ahh iya tsunade baa-san,,ini laporan misi yang telah kami selesaikan.." naruto menyerahkan sebuah gulungan "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,,aku ada janji kencan dengan sakura-chan walaupun bareng sai ,sasuke dan kakashi sensei siih hehehe" seraya memasang cengiran lima jari andalannya

"aaa..pergilah.." tsunade yang paham betul dengan sifat naruto yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan hinata pun segera menyuruh naruto pergi.

Setelah membungkuk,,naruto pun beranjak pergi,,tanpa dia sadari,,kata-katanya itu telah menohok perasaan seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya

'naruto-kun…..' lirih batin hinata

'kenapa sosokmu selalu jauh dariku,tak dapat kuraih..padahal dengan mudahnya sosok sakura tanpa usaha sedikit pun dapat selalu berada di sisimu,mendampingimu,sesuatu yang tak ayal mustahil dapat ku gantikan..apakah memang tak ada tempat lagi di hatimu untukku nee naruto-kun' hinata larut dalam lirihan batinnya yang sudah sering di torehkan luka oleh naruto sambil melihat sosok punggung naruto yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"hinata…hinata…" suara tsunade sontak membuyarkn lamunan hinata

"ahh…i-iya tsunade-sama..go-gomenn…" hinata langsung menunduk kepalanya malu karena sempat mengacuhkan keberadaan tsunade di hadapannya.

Tsunade hanya bisa menghela napasnya melihat hinata

"aahh,,tidak apa…kalau begitu langsung saja…aku memamnggilmu kesini untuk suatu misi penting.."sunyi sejenak sebelum tsunade meneruskan penjelasannya "dan hanya kamu yang mungkin bisa melakukan tugas ini"

"…eh?" hinata tampak bingung "s-saya..?"

"ya..kamu..!"

"m-misi seperti a-apa g-gerangan yang a-anda maksudkan,tsunade-sama?"

terdengar tsunade menarik napas panjang kemudian menhembuskannya…kemudian menatap hinata penuh harap

~o0o0o~

"sasuke-kun…ayolah nanti nanti aku yang traktir deh…setelah kepulanganmu kita belum pernah berkumpul bersama seperti dulu.." sakura berusaha meyakinkan sasuke yang kini tenguh duduk seraya menyandarkan diri kesebuah batang pohon yang rindang di sana untuk ikut dalam acara kumpul-kumpul tim kakashi

"tidak.."

"oh..ayolah teme…anggap saja acara ini penyambutan kembalinya dirimu ke konoha.." naruto ikut ambil suara melihat sakura yang sudah kehabisan akal mengajak sasuke

"berisik ..dobe…" sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menjauh

"sasuke-kuuuuuuun" sakura coba menghalangi sasuke dengan wajah memelas berharap sasuke berubah pikiran. Naruto manatap nanar adegan di hadapannya

'sakura-chan…' lirih naruto dalam gejolak batinnya

"minggir..!" perinyah sasuke dengan wajah datar,sakura menatapnya sedih pun hanya bisa menyingkir

sakura hanya menatap nanar kepergian sasuke hingga punggung lelaki yang selalu di cintainya itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya

"sasuke-kun" sakura bergumam pelan hingga ada sebuah tepukan pelan dibahunya yang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya

'sakura-chan…' lirih naruto dalam gejolak batinnya melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah pujaan hatinya

hingga ada sebuah tepukan pelan dibahu keduanya yang membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok pemilik tangan tersebut

"kakashi-sensei..?" seru naruto dan sakura bersamaan

"sudahlah dia mungkin masih butuh waktu untuk sendiri.."ucap kakashi berusaha bijak terhadap dua mantan muridnya itu seraya tersenyum sendu di balik masker yang menutupi wajahnya

"t-tapi….harus berapa lama lagi kita menunggu…ini sudah hampir dua tahun sejak perang dunia ke-4 berakhir dan kita berhasil membujuk sasuke-kun untuk pulang ke konoha…tapi dia masih saja seperti menutup diri dari dunia luar bahkan dari kita…..dan juga diriku.." seru sakura dengan di akhiri kalimat sendu penuh kekecewaan

"sakura..itu hanya perasaanmu saja…mungkin benar sasuke tampaknya selalu tertutup tapi bukan berarti dia tidak peduli pada kita…dia peduli tetapi mungkin dia sulit untuk mengakuinya..bukankah itu memamg tipikalnya uchiha..ya kan naruto?" kakashi melempar pandangan pada sosok naruto yang sedang menatap sendu sakura

"e-ehhh? ahh yaaa…itu memamg sudah sifatnya yang mendarah daging..si teme itu hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya…sudahlah sakura-chan kita bisa mengajaknya kumpul-kumpul lagi nanti..kalau dia tidak mau biar aku,sai dan kakashi sensei yang menyeretnya paksa dattebayo..hehehe" seru naruto menggebu-gebu di akhiri cengiran khasnya

"..yah..kurasa kau benar naruto..masih ada lain kali.." sakura pun tersenyum

"ngomong-ngomong dimana sai..kukira tadi dia bersamamu kakashi sensei.." naruto celingukan mencari sosok sai di sekitar mereka..

"aaa..sai ya…dia tidak bisa ikut..katanya sii ada janji dengan ino..keliatannya mereka mau kencan.." tutur kakashi seraya membuka buku icha-icha paradisenya dan mulai membaca sambil memasang raut wajah tenang

tak ayal penuturan kakashi tadi membuat naruto dan sakura menatapnya tak percaya

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" seru naruto dan sakura kompak

"sai ..dengan ino-pig..?"

"yaa.."jawab kakashi dengan pandangan tetap pada buku hijau kesayanganya itu

"aaahhh aku tidak percaya ternyata sai yang wajahnya stoic dengan gaya bicara bak silet itu bisa menjalin hubungan dengan ino si ratu gossip yang berisik itu dattebayo.." seru naruto dengan suara yang cukup memekik telinga

"aku juga naruto…benar-benar pasangan yang...gimana yahh bilangnya….unik mungkin.." sakura nampak bingung sendiri memikirkan hubungan sai dan ino

"haha benar banget itu sakura-chan"naruto terkekeh membayangkan perbincangan sai dan ino dalam kencan mereka..ino akan sibuk bicara tentang gossip teraktual di desa dan sai yang menanggapinya dengan tajam dengan raut innocentnya yang ga ketulungan..hahha pasti seru

kakashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat dua mantan muridnya yang mulai ricuh gara-gara mendengar kedekatan said an ino…

~o0o0o~

di tempat lain tepatnya di tengah hutan berdiri sesosok lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi berambut raven dan berkulit putih..siapa lagi kalau bukan sasuke yang menatap sendu sekitarnya..tak lama kemudian dia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit..

"aniki…"lirihnya

"apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang..hehh" sasuke tersenyum miris menatap langit cerah yang seperti mengejeknya…

"bahkan untuk hidup pun..aku bingung untuk alasan apa..kalau hanya ada aku..seendiriii.."

"apakah masih ada hal di dunia ini yang bisa kuperjuangkan untuk sekedar bertahan hidup.."

.

.

.

"kurasa memang tidak ada…kecuali janjiku padamu untuk kembali ke konoha dan menemukan alasan untuk dapat bertahan hidup dengan menyandang gelar sebagai 'uchiha'…"

"aniki…rasanya aku ingin mati saja…"

~o0o0o~

"a-apa….? tsu-tsunade-sama jangan bercanda..i-ini tidak lucu" wajah hinata sudah memucat mendengar penuturan tsunade

"…" tsunade menatap hinata sendu

"tsu-tsunade-sama?"

"apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda hinata" tsunade menatap lurus pada hinata

hinata pun balik memandang sosok wanita yang paling di hormati sepenjuru konoha itu,menyelami sepasang mata sewarna madu yang di hiasi lingkaran mata yang sangat kontras,berusaha mencari setitik kebohongan atas penuturannya barusan. Namun nihil.

"tsu-tsunade sama s-serius.." tanya hinata taku-takut

"ya….mungkin bagimu ini terdengar gila…tapi ini yang terbaik untuk desa…untuk kita semua,hinata.."

"t-tapi…."

"aku tau…ini berat bagimu…tapi ini benar-benar…."suara tsunade tercekat "harus kita lakukan"

hinata membisu dengan tatapan horor….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_berjalanlah hai kalian sepasang anak manusia yang menyandang beban lambang kelahiran_

_menuju ke timur dunia yang basah akan air mata_

_membawa relung hati yang terikat takdir kusut_

_menghapus jarak dunia yang berputar_

_segel atas mata kalian adalah bukti_

_mimpi tak berujung _

_mata merah itukan membawanya ke sisi dunia_

_mata putih itukan mengiringi kesunyiannya dalam derai embun_

_hingga tiba saat sang dewi bermata putih_

_pewaris segala cahaya hidup mereka yang membelakanginya_

_menyerahkan apa yang telah ia lihat di dunia_

_untuk mengurangi dosa manusia-manusia keji dengan noda darah_

_berdampingan artinya satu_

_terpisah artinya kehancuran_

_dan melanggar berarti lenyap_

_kan ku tunggu hai kalian sepasang anak manusia_

_di singgasana jurang kehidupan hingga sabit rembulan menerangi sosok kalian_

_dan membawa perdamaian"_

"u-untuk menyelamatkan d-dunia"

"a-a-aku h-harus….."

"m-menyerahkan…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" mataku…"

TBC

**yosh…akhirnya selesai juga fic pertamaku hehe.. (^,^)v**

**dagdigdug…moga readers pada suka ama fic abal buatanku tatkala khilaf ini hehe..**

**maklum aja ya kalo ceritanya rada-rada aneh bin ga nyambung…abis aku masiih sangat amatiir..hehe**

**mohon REVIEW-nya yaaa….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2…..**

**RED AND WHITE**

by ; putrie

Naruto by ; Masashi Kishimoto

Hinata H. & Sasuke U.

Romance & hurt/comfort

.

.

.

WARNING:

OCC,Miss typo,gaje,EYD yang abal

Sebelumnya Putri mau minta maaf untuk semua readers,chapter 1 RED & WHITE sungguh sangat jauh dari kata sempurna dan tak lepas dari yang namanya miss typo dimana-mana, kesalahan pengunaan EYD serta alur yang sungguh gaje.

Untuk Chapter 1 memang ga sempat Putri edit dan lagi ada sedikit kesalahan dipengaturan di Putri, maka terjadilah misstypo yang bertebaran serta EYD yang amburadul.

Untuk reviewnya Putri ngucapin beribu-ribu TERIMA KASIH oleh karena itu, Putri berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bisa cepet update chapter 2 hehe…(^^)9

Yosh…..tanpa berlama-lama lagi Putri mempersembahkan RED & WHITE.

….

Enjoy It

!

Siang itu di daerah pertokoan desa Konoha seperti biasanya selalu ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, baik itu untuk membeli atau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat barang dagangan yang di suguhkan oleh para pedagang.

Berbeda sekali dengan sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang tampak berjalan tanpa tujuan dengan pandangan kosong di daerah itu.

Tubuh mungil gadis itu tidak hanya sekali dua kali bertubrukan dengan para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang membentuk arus manusia yang meramaikan daerah tersebut.

Dan setiap kali hal tersebut terjadi, tak ayal gadis itu hanya membungkuk dan meminta maaf sekenanya dengan tatapan datar yang menyiratkan kekosongan disana, hal itu sering kali memancing emosi orang yang ditubruknya/orang yang menubruknya~hemmmmh…entahlah~.

Seperti yang terjadi sekarang,

buugh !

" Gomen….." gadis itu berujar pelan dengan tatapan kosong.

"HEI..! JALAN ITU LIAT-LIAT DONG…! EMANGNYA KAU GAK PUNYA MA…ta….?!" orang tersebut nampaknya terkejut saat melihat sepasang bola mata gadis mungil yang tadi dibentaknya.

Jelas saja orang itu terkejut karena gadis yang di bentaknya dengan kata-kata sarat penghinaan itu bukanlah gadis biasa? …..Ya! Gadis itu adalah keturunan Hyuuga, hal itu sangat nampak dari sepasang bola mata mutiaranya yang berwarna putih keunguan yang tanpa disertai pupil, dan fakta lainnya yang sungguh membuat orang itu mendadak diam seribu bahasa dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Bagaimana tidak, gadis mungil dihadapannya bukan Hyuuga biasa tetapi sang Heiress, Hinata Hyuuga. Memang menurut kasak- kusuk yang beredar, Heiress Hyuuga yang satu ini terkenal sebagai Hyuuga lemah yang beruntung lahir dikalangan souke.

Tetapi jangan salah, walaupun dia hanya hyuuga yang lemah, tetap saja dia berasal dari kalangan souke klan hyuuga, itu berarti menyakiti atau menghinanya sama saja dengan menantang semua golongan bouke klan Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan kekuatan mata byakugan mereka serta kemampuan bertempur mereka yang khas dengan tangan kosong ~atau biasa disebut taijutsu~.

Dan sialnya lagi, entah orang itu sadar atau tidak, dia tadi menghina mata sang Heiress. Menghina byakugan. Dan itu sama saja merendahkan seluruh klan Hyuuga.

Dan hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang dapat ditarik dari semua itu,

~ORANG ITU CARI MATI~

Bagai angin yang berhembus singkat, pemikiran itu sentak buyar saat Hinata mulai berujar lagi,

" Gomene.." masih dengan tatapan yang sama dengan sebelumnya ~kosong~ seraya membungkuk seadanya.

"a-a-aaa..t-tidak Hyuuga-sama..! S-seharusnya saya yang minta maaf. M-maafkan saya…." seru orang itu disertai kegagapan.

"…." Hinata menatap orang itu datar ,kemudian sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan orang itu tanpa sepatah kata pun lolos dari bibir ranumnya.

Sungguh seperti bukan Hinata yang selalu menjunjung tinggi etika dan sopan santun, tetapi masa bodo dengan semua itu, suasana hatinya sekarang bagai baru di tusuk ribuan kunai.

Perasaan seperti ini terakhir dirasakannya ketika Naruto memberi jawaban atas pengakuan cintanya saat pertarungan melawan Pain, memang dari cara Naruto menjawabnya dengan cara lemah lembut kontras sekali Naruto tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan sang Heiress Hyuuga ini.

Tapi tetap saja, penolakan tetaplah penolakan.

Ya! Naruto menolak Hinata walaupun dengan cara yang sedemikian halus.

Namun kemudian yang terjadi adalah Naruto kembali bersikap biasa, malah seperti lupa akan bagaimana perasaan Hinata kepadanya dengan semakin gencar mendekati Sakura terang-terangan dihadapan Hinata, walupun Sakura sendiri nampaknya sama sekali tidak berminat ~atau mungkin belum~. Hinata hanya mampu menangis dalam diam tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tau.

Dan sekarang dia di hadapkan dengan dilema yang hampir sama, malah mungkin lebih ironis.

Ya..! Hinata sedang dilanda dilema hebat setelah mendengar penuturan Tsunade tetang misi yang katanya hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya. *Hemmmmh sungguh kejam*

Sementara Hinata berlalu sambil terus bergelut dengan kebimbangan.

Orang yang tadi sedikit terlibat masalah dengannya pun menatap sinis dan mengumpat pelan namun cukup bagi hyuuga satu ini untuk melihat dan mendengarnya ~jangan lupa, Hinata memiliki byakugan untuk penglihatan dan insting seorang kunoichi dengan pendengaran yang cukup tajam~

" Tch…bertingkah sekali dia, padahal hanya seorang **Hyuuga lemah**. Bahkan dengan mata yang dimilikinya itu, dia tetap tidak melihat apapun disekitarnya dan berlalu begitu saja sambil bergumam 'Gomen'…lebih tepatnya mungkin dia **tidak punya mata** ..kehh" orang itu tersenyum meremehkan.

Hinata tersenyum miris mendengar hinaan orang itu dari kejauhan, ' Tidak punya mata heh? Yah dia tak sepenuhnya salah, malah mungkin yang dikatakannya sebentar lagi akan jadi kenyataan ' Hinata membatin. Hinata pun terus berjalan gontai tanpa arah tujuan.

Tak terasa langkah kakinya membawa dirinya kepinggiran danau di hutan sebelah barat Konoha.

~o0o0o0o~

**Sasuke POV….**

" Dimana aku ? Tempat apa ini ? "

Aku terus berjalan di dalam suatu lorong gua yang aneh ini. Lorong yang gelap membuatku harus mengaktifkan sharinganku sambil terus berjalan di atas bebatuan licin yang tergenang sedikit air sembari mencari secercah cahaya yang mungkin akan menjadi jalan keluar dari gua terkutuk ini. Entah apa yang kulakukan sampai berakhir disini.

Sampai disuatu lorong mataku menangkap adanya cahaya.

Aku mendekati sumber cahaya tanpa menonaktifkan sharinganku, entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

Saat aku sampai di sumber cahaya, ternyata lorong yang tadi kulewati membawaku ke bagian dalam gua yang lebih luas. Ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang menarik perhatianku.

Di tengah-tengah gua itu terdapat suatu altar sesembahan Kaguya. Hah ? Kaguya ? Siapa itu ? Entah kenapa nama itu langsung terlintas di pikiranku saat aku melihat altar itu.

Aneh memang, tapi aku tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Dari arahku terdapat jalan setapak menuju altar sesembahan tersebut. Aku sudah menonaktifkan sharinganku karena merasa tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang kurasa akan mengancam di sekitarku.

Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku mendekati altar tersebut, karena dari sanalah asal muasal seberkas cahaya tipis yang kulihat tadi. Seberkas cahaya itu berasal dari atas altar yang kuyakini adalah cahaya bulan~entah datang dari mana keyakinan itu~ yang berarti terdapat jalan keluar disana.

Saat aku ingin mempercepat langkahku, terdengar suara lirih memanggilku.

" Hiks..sasuke-kun..hiks..hiks.." suara lembut seorang wanita yang kentara sekali sedang menangis.

" Siapa ?"

DEG !

Aku terkejut, bukan karena suara itu. Tapi, tba-tiba tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan.

'Ada apa ini ?' aku membatin.

Mata obsidianku menangkap seulet bayangan manusia~tepatnya seorang wanita~ yang terbaring tak berdaya ditengah altar tepat di bawah sinar rembulan, wanita itu mengenakan kimono putih keunguan bermotikan bunga layaknya seorang hime.

" Siapa?" pertanyaanku tak digubrisnya. Dari sedikit pergerakan tubuh wanita itu, aku tahu bahwa dia masih hidup, mungkin dia sedang tidur ? Atau pingsan? Entahlah.

Ku coba menedekati wanita itu,namun tubuhku tidak bergeming tak merespon perintah otak.

Aku mengeram kesal, "sebenarnya ada apa ini?".

Ku tatap sosok wanita itu yang ku ketahui berambut panjang, dan dari terpaan sinar rembulan kutahu wanita itu memiiki warna kulit seputih susu.

' Benar-benar seperti seorang hime'

Karena jarakku dengan sosok wanita aneh yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di tengah altar itu terbilang cukup jauh, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang jelas dapat kulihat.

Wanita itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya. 'Ada apa gerangan?' aku mulai penasaran terhadap wanita itu. Tidak dapat kupungkiri untuk sesaat aku terpesona akan sosok wanita misterius itu.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh wanita itu terangkat seperti tersedot cahaya bulan dan melayang begitu saja di atas altar.

'sekarang apalagi ?'

DEG !

Mata obsidianku menangkap sosok orang lain mendekati wanita itu. Sosok misterius berjubah hitam dengan kepala tertudung rapi. Dari perawakannya dapat dengan mudah diketahui kalau orang yang bertudung itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Sosok laki-laki itu sepertinya sedang menyeret sesuatu yang sangat berat.

'Apa itu ? Pedang ?! ' pikirku.

Kulihat laki-laki misterius itu menyeret sebuah pedang, pedang yang lumayan besar. Mungkin sebesar pedang milik Zabuza ehh tepatnya sekarang milik Suigetsu, namun bentuknya sedikit berbeda dan pedang itu dililit sesuatu. Aku baru saja ingin mengaktifkan sharingan untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika seluruh tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa bagai tersengat listrik.

' Shit ! Sekarang apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku '

Ku edarkan kembali pandanganku pada altar itu dan yang kulihat adalah sosok laki-laki misterius itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Sesuatu yang melilit pedang itu terbakar, terbakar api berwarna biru.

' Apa yang mau kau lakukan ? Hey ! ' Aku mulai mengumpat kesal dalam hati karena lagi-lagi sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku, aku tidak dapat menyerukan suaraku sendiri.

' Ekh ! Aku bersumpah siapa pun dalang semua ini, akan aku buat dia menyesal seumur hidup karena telah membuat tubuhku jadi seperti ini ' Aku mengeram kesal setengah mati, entah kenapa rasanya sesak. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku dipaksa menyaksikan sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuatku sesak.

Déjà vu. Ya ! Ini seperti déjà vu. Seperti pengulangan akan pembantaian klanku oleh kakakku sendiri yang direka ulang dengan Mangekyu. Sungguh menyesakkan.

Sosok laki-laki itu seperti membisikan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

' Fuck ! Sekarang aku tuli ! '

Yang terdengar hanya suara lembut wanita itu.

' Arigatou… ' terdengar sangat lirih.

Mataku membulat, dan jantungku memompa lebih cepat ketika mata obsidianku menangkap warna mata laki-laki misterius itu. Merah dan putih.

' Apa itu ? ' pertanyaan yang kesekian kalinya yang terlintas dalam pikiranku.

Dadaku semakin bergemuruh saat laki-laki itu mengambil ancang-ancang dengan pedangnya.

' Hentikan ! Jangan ! Kumohon hentikan ! '

Laki-laki itu mengayunkankan pedangnya dan menancapkannya tepat diperut wanita itu.

'Aaaaarrrgghhhhhhhhhhhhh…..! '

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Haah…hah…hahh.. Mimpi ? hah "

" Tapi…hahh kenapa…haah terasa begitu nyata..,haah"

" Apa ini ? " Sesuatu yang basah mengalir di kedua pipiku. ' Air mata ! Aku ?! Menangis ! '

Cepat-cepat kuhapus airmata itu, sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

.

.

DEG !

" Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

' Suara siapa itu ? ' pikirku. Akupun bangkit dari tempatku mengistirahatkan diri tepatnya di bawah pohon rindang yang tidak jauh dari arah danau.

" Hiks..hiks..hiks..hiks..! " suara itu terdengar lagi. Karena penasaran kulangkahkan kakiku menuju asal muasal suara tangis itu.

**End Sasuke POV….**

**Hinata POV…. **

Entah sejak kapan langkah kaki telah meembawaku sampai dipinggiran suatu danau, dan mataku terpaku pada gelombang air danau yang begitu tenang seolah mengejek suasana hatiku yang sekarang sedang dilanda bimbang.

Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, pertahananku jebol seketika. Aku bersimpuh dipinggiran danau, airmataku pun mulai mengalir dengan derasnya, isakan tangis pun sudah tak tertahankan. Wajahku yang menyedihkan cepat-cepat kututupi dengan kedua telapak tanganku seraya meredam isakan tangis memilukan ini. Meratapi nasibku yang selalu dihampiri kemalangan.

' Kami-sama… Apakah aku lahir hanya untuk meratapi nasib saja. Kenapa takdirmu itu selalu membawaku kedalam pilihan yang sulit..'

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

' Diriku yang lemah telah gagal sebagai seorang Heirless Hyuuga, mengecewakan ayah dan seluruh klanku, bahkan di tolak Naruto lelaki yang selalu kucintai sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang…sekarang…'

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..hiks.." aku sudah tidak bisa meredam isakan tangisku. Ku biarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja, mungkin dengan begini aku bisa sedikit merasa lega.

Kresek…kresek…! kresek…kresek !

' Suara apa itu..' ku edarkan pandangan pada sekitarku.

Kresek..kresek..!

' Suaranya berasal dari semak-semak itu ! '

" E-eh…s-si-siapa hiks..d-disana..hiks..? " sunyi yang terdengar sekilas di hiasi isakan tangisku yang belum sepenuhnya dapat mereda. Aku pun memutuskan menggunakan Byakugan.

" BYAKU-"

" Hyuuga? " terdengar suara baritone dari arah semak-semak tadi.

" E-eh? "

**End Hinata POV…**

**Normal POV…**

" Hyuuga? "

" E-eh? " mata Hinata terbelalak sembari menelan ludahnnya, " U-Uchi-ha-san.. "

" Hn, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Sasuke bertanya dengan memasang wajah stoic andalannya.

" a-ah..hiks i-itu..hiks.." Airmata Hinata kembali berjatuhan mengingat alasan mengapa tadi dia menangis.

"H-hey kenapa malah menangis ?! " Sasuke yang melihat Hinata mulai menangis nampak bingung bercampur panik walaupun wajahnya masih didominasi dengan ekspresi datar.

" A-aku..hiks..m-mataku…hiks..mataku..hiks.." Hinata berucap lirih dan menunduk sembari meremas ujung jaketnya membiarkan bulir-bulir airmata berjatuhan di pangkuannya.

" Kenapa dengan matamu?" Sasuke berseru lembut sambil bersimpuh di hadapan Hinata, mengangkat dagunya dan menatap langsung pada matanya.

Amethyst bertemu obsidian. Mata mereka saling terpaku, terpaut satu sama lain, menyelami, dan tenggelam pada bola mata yang mereka tatap.

"…"

" Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

Suasana mendadak hening, walaupun masih terdengar sedikit isakan tangis dari Hinata.

Amethyst itu masih enggan untuk menghentikan buliran airmatanya yang berjatuhan dari sana tetapi obsidian tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata, dengan kedua ibu jarinya ia hapus airmata Hinata yang menggenang tanpa melepas fokusnya akan amethyst dihadapannya.

' Hemhh mata yang indah ! ' gumam Sasuke dalam hatinya.

" Kulihat tidak ada yang salah dengan matamu..hanya sedikit…." ada sedikit jeda sampai Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya yang terpotong, " Sembab"

" Hiks..hiks..I-itu..hiks.."

" Hn? "

" K-kau..hiks.. t-tidak m-mengerti..hiks..! " Hinata berujar dengan gagap yang terdengar lirih bercampur isakan tangis tertahan.

' Apa katanya, aku tidak mengerti?! ' Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

Hinata yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke, sontak langsung menundukan kepalanya sembari kembali menangis dengan tubuh bergetar menahan isakan tangisnya sendiri.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke kembali mengangkat dagu Hinata. Dan menyelami sepasang amethyst Hinata yang kembali dihiasi bulir airmata.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa dadanya bergemuruh kembali melihat genangan air mata di amethyst yang mulai dikaguminya itu.

Sasuke dapat menangkap kilatan kesedihan, kekecewaan, kebimbangan dan kehampaan disana. Entah kenapa melihat segala emosi yang di rasakan Hinata yang melebur menjadi satu dalam tiap bulir air asin yang menuruni pipi chubby-nya yang sedikit memerah itu membuat dada Sang Uchiha bungsu itu sesak. Kasihan kah? Jawabanya, mungkin. Sasuke hanya merasa kasihan, entah kenapa dia melihat bayangan dirinya di masa lalu pada diri Hinata walaupun Sasuke akui dia tidak secengeng dan selemah Hinata. Tapi tetap saja.

" Hentikan" Sasuke berseru datar tanpa melepas pandangannya pada sepasang amethyst itu. Jika Hinata lebih seksama untuk mendengarkan seruan Sasuke maka dia akan dapat mendengar sedikit nada perintah disana.

" E-eh? hiks..a-apa?" Hinata merespon dengan ambigu semabari terisak pelan.

" Airmatamu itu. Hentikan !" Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata. Yang di tatap hanya menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

" M-memang k-kenapa?" Hinata bertanya takut-takut melihat Sasuke yang terus menatap tajam padanya.

Mata Hinata yang tadinya sayu tiba-tiba langsung membulat sempurna, isakan tangisnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dalam satu dekapan hangat yang tidak dia sangka-sangka akan dia dapat dari seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dingin itu.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berbuat seagresif ini terhadap seorang wanita selain ibunya. Tetapi melihat betapa rapuhnya gadis dihadapannya ini benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak dan membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri merengkuh sosok mungil itu.

Walaupun telah sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, Sasuke enggan melepas pelukannya pada Hinata.

Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa begitu pas memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

Hangat ! Itulah yang dirasakanya. Dan aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu sungguh membuatnya nyaman hingga ia enggan melepaskan tubuh mungil itu.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke, Hinata pun merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sungguh inilah yang diperlukannya jiwanya yang sekarang begitu ringkih menghadapi segala permasalahan dalam hidupnya yang tidak dia sangka-sangka malah ia dapat dari lelaki dingin seperti Sasuke bukan dari Naruto lelaki impiannya.

Aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki yang kini memeluknya, sukses membuncahkan segala kegundahan Hinata. Bulir-bulir bening kembali mengalir dengan sedikit sesungukan tapi kali ini berbeda. Kali ini airmatanya mengalir begitu saja diiringi rasa tenang dan damai yang berkesianambungan. Sungguh pelukan ini sangat menenangkan. Maka dengan sangat perlahan Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat merasakan bulir-bulir hangat membasahi baju bagian depannya tapi dia tidak peduli toh dia merasa nyaman-nyaman saja. Namun dia sedikit tersentak ~sangat sedikit hingga tidak nampak di wajahnya~ ketika ia merasakan hinata dengan perlahan membalas pelukannya. Akan tetapi lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak berniat melepas pelukannya, malah pelukan itu semakin erat dengan sesekali tangannya mengelus rambut indigo Hinata yang teerasa begitu halus dan lembut memicu rasa hangat yang membuncah dihatinya.

Kehangatan ini benar-benar memabukan baginya.

Mereka tetap bertahan dalam posisi mereka tanpa bergeser sedikitpun, mereka larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri tanpa menyadari waktu terus bergulir kedepan menuju takdir yang memuakkan.

~o0o0o0o~

" HEEY, BUKANKAH ITU SAI?!" Naruto berseru nyaring kepada Kakashi dan Sakura di sampingnya sambil menunjuk sosok Sai yang nampak syok sambil memegang pipi kanannya berjalan kearah mereka. Sepertinya Sai belum menyadari kehadiran teman-teman satu timnya itu.

Bugh !

" Aaaaduueh!"

Jitakan mendarat dengan sukses di kepala Naruto yang menimbulkan benjolan besar di kepala oranyenya.

" BERISIK ! Tidak perlu teriak-teriak Naruto ! Kau bisa memecahkan gendang telingaku !" seru Sakura tak kalah nyaring setelah mengelus-elus telinganya berdengung.

"Eh..! Maaf Sakura-chan hehe… Aku cuma terlalu bersemangat dattebayo!" seru Naruto sedikit mengurangi volume suaranya sembari memegang benjolan di kepalanya takut-takut Sakura akan memukulnya lagi.

Kakashi yang melihat hal itu hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya, dia sudah biasa dengan kelakuan dua mantan muridnya yang kini jadi partnernya dalam misi, saling adu teriak sampai-sampai telinganya kebal akan teriakan mereka.

" Ciih! Bersemangat dengkulmu !" Sakura pun melemparkan pandangannya pada arah yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Naruto.

" Mana Sai..kamu bohong ya Naruto..!" sembari melempar deathglare pada Naruto.

" Eh..! Tadi ada disana.. Kemana lagi dia.." Naruto nampak binging tadi jelas-jelas dia melihat Sai berjalan menuju mereka, sekarang kok malah tidak ada.

" Dia sudah pergi ! Kalian sih terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kalian sendiri, sampai tidak menyadari Sai yang langsung melompat keatap pergi dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa sempat melirik kearah kita" Kakashi mencoba menengahi kedua rekannya itu.

" Masa iya Kakashi-sensei ! Dia tidak melirik kita sedikitpun ?" Sakura nampak ragu dengan penuturan Kakashi karena ia tahu betul watak Sai yang merupakan mantan anbu itu. Dia selalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar bagaimanapun situasinya.

" Hn" jawab Kakashi singkat.

" Itu memang betul Sakura-chan, saat aku menyerukan namanya pada kalian tadi saja, Sai nampak tidak bergeming sama sekali padahal volume suaraku tadi sudah cukup keras walaupun belum full loh" Naruto ikut menimpali dengan wajah innocent.

'Suaranya yang tadi saja sudah membuat telingaku berdengung, gimana kalau volume suaranya full. Heah ! Bisa pecah gendang telingaku' geram Sakura dalam hatinya.

" Dan juga ada yang aneh dengan sikap dan tingkahnya tadi..!" Naruto menambahkan dengan ekspresi nampak berpikir

"Hn" Kakashi pun nampak membenarkan.

" Aneh bagaimana maksud kalian?" Sakura nampak sekali penasaran dengan yang diceritakan dua rekannya ini.

" Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran kita padahal kita rekan satu timnya dan dia juga mantan anbu yang harusnya sangat peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya serta jarak dengan kitapun tidak seberapa kalau dalam keadaan biasa dia pasti sudah menyadari kehadiran kita."

" Hn" Kakashi hanya bergumam ria membenarkan penuturan Naruto.

" Dan lagi…." Naruto nampak bingung menjelaskannya.

" Dan lagi?"

" Dia berjalan dengan wajah yang nampaknya syok sambil memegang pipi kanannya" jawab Naruto sembari mengingat-ingat ekspresi Sai tadi.

Sakura terdiam nampak berpikir.

"Benarkah ?! Aku tadi malah melihat dia sedikit menyeringai, dan asal kalian tahu. Seringai Sai benar-benar mengerikan, dia seperti orang kerasukan menurutku" Kakashi meenambahkan.

" Masa sensei ? Aku tidak melihatnya tadi !" Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum licik, ' kurasa aku tau apa sebabnya hehehe'

"Sensei, Naruto, aku pergi duluan ya…Aku mau ke rumah seseorang dulu…" Sakura berseru seraya melompati atap dan seketika menghilang di antara bangunan-bangunan.

" Eh? Sakura-chan tunggu !" Naruto berseru memanggil Sakura namun terlambat, Sakura sudah menghilang.

' Pasti ke rumah Ino' batin Kakashi sembari tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya.

"Sakura-chan….. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kencan setelah ini"

~o0o0o0o~

Di ruang hokage, Tsunade nampak duduk seraya menyandarkan bahunya pada kursi kebesarannya sembari memejamkan mata.

Terlihat jelas lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya menandakan dia kurang tidur beberapa hari ini.

" Tsunade-sama… Anda tidak apa-apa? Anda tampak…kacau?!" Shizune selaku assisten Hokage dan salah seorang muridnya nampak begitu khawatir melihat keadaannya.

" Mungkin…" Tsunade berujar sembari menuang sake kedalam sakenya.

Shizune yang biasanya selalu melarang gurunya itu untuk meminum sake karena status Tsunade yang sekarang menuntut demikian.

Namun yang sekarang terjadi sungguh berbeda, dia nampak diam saja dengan apa yang dilakukan gurunya itu sekarang.

Walaupun dia tidak tau apa masalahnya, tapi ia tau masalah yang dihadapi gurunya ini pasti berhubungan dengan desa. Spekulasi itu terbukti dari perintah gurunya beberapa jam yang lalu untuknya.

" Apa kau sudah melaksanakan perintahku Shizune ?" Tsunade bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari botol sake di hadapannya

" Ha'I, Tsunade-sama, saya sudah mengirim surat permintaan rapat dadakan untuk para kage lima negara besar shinobi melalui para anbu keepercayaan anda seperti yang anda minta"

" Bagus, dan tolong siapkan tempat rapatnya di vila pribadiku di hutan bagian barat Konoha !"

" Baik Tsunade-sama"

" Ingat lakukan semua ini secara rahasia, dan itu juga berlaku untuk para tetua desa"

" Baik Tsunade-sama"

Hening sejenak, " Apakah ada lagi Tsunade-sama?"

" Hmm "

" Panggilkan tim Kakashi, tim Guy dan tim delapan kemari terkecuali…"

" Terkecuali?"

" Sasuke dan Hinata"

"Haaah? Kalau Sasuke saya mengerti mungkin anda belum bisa mempercayainya sepenuhnya tetapi kenapa dengan Hinata" Shizune nampak binging akan perintah gurunya ini.

" Jangan salahpaham dulu Shizune, bukannya aku tidak percaya kepada Sasuke ataupun Hinata tetapi…"

"Tetapi…?"

Tsunade memutar kursi kebesarannya menghadap jendela di belakangnya. Matanya nampak menerawang langit biru kemudian terpejam dengan perlahan. Shizune masih setia menunggu jawaban gurunya.

" Mereka punya peran mereka sendiri nantinya dalam misi kali ini, sekarang hanya itu yang perlu kau ketahui"

Shizune nampak diam sesaat kemudian, " Ha'i Tsunade-sama. Apakah ada lagi yang harus saya lakukan?"

" Tidak, sekarang pergilah"

"Ha'i Tsunade sama, saya permisi "

" Hn"

Tidak lama terdengar suara debaman pintu yang tertutup. Tsunade menghela napasnya kemudian kembali menerawang langit biru yang terpampang di balik kaca ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' Oji-sama…Kuharap apa yang kulakukan sekarang sudah benar ' Tsunade berujar dalam hatinya.

" Sekarang,..Kita hanya punya waktu 35 hari sebelum kebangkitan Kaguya…"

TBC

.

_**. **_

_**Untuk balasan Review…..**_

**Lavender bhity-chan : **Yosh…. Bhity-chan ini udah lanjut ko'….semoga Bhity-chan suka ^^

**Yukori Kazaki : **Makasih ya Yuko buat sarannya. Gomen…banyak banget salahnya pada bagian penggunaan huruf besar baik itu di awal percakapan atau awal deskripsi serta nama tokoh. Sebenarnya Putri sadar aja kalau yang diketik itu harusnya pakai huruf besar tapi…..seperti yang putri jabarkan di awal cerita ada sedikit kesalahan di Putri dan juga Putri…udah kebilang males buat ngedit. Alhasil,banyak banget deh salahnya. Tapi kali ini Putri berusaha membuang jauh-jauh deh sifat malas Putri dan berusaha lebih jeli dalam penggunaan EYD. Hehe walaupun Putri ga bisa jamin sepenuhnya udah bebas misstypo dan kesalahan EYD yang ikut nongkrong di fic ini. Putri harap Yuko suka Chapter 2 ini, ALWAYS LOVE SASUHINA !

**Kirei-neko** : Makasih buat review-nya Kirei, Putri emang sengaja bikin akhir ceritanya sedikit menegangkan biar para readers jadi lebih penasaran huhuhu*ketawa gaje#plak

Awalnya siih Putri pengen nyatuin Sasuhina dengan bantuan Tsunade seperti yang diduga-duga Kirei juga …..,tapi ga jadi habis cerita kaya gitu udah banyak. Kan ga seru kalau alur cerita mudah di tebak hehehe….*senyum sumringah*.

Chapter 2 udah update moga Kirei suka, walaupun misteri tentang mata itu belum bisa Putri jabarkan terang-terangan, Putri udah dapat bayangan alur ceritanya tinggal di tuang dalam gerak cekatan jemari Putri dalam mengetik. Putri cuma ngasih sedikit demi sedikit gambaran tentang misteri itu..hehe… Silahkan menebak-nebak deeh gimana entar ceritanya berlangsung…

**Syakina Sphinx-chan** : Terima kasih buat dukungan yaa Syakina… sesuai request Syakina, Putri update-nya lebih cepat dari yang Putri targetin. Hope u like it !

**Anna : **Thanks Anna buat review-nya…Yup ini udah Update yang paling cepet…semoga Anna suka…

**Himesabakunouciha : **Thanks buat sarannya Hime,..gomen pasti k'ganggu bgt deeh membaca fic-nya gara-gara Putri kelewat males buat ngedit kesalahan dalam fic chap 1 . Tapi Hime tenang aja kali ini Putri buang jauh-jauh deh sikap males Putri dan rajin-rajin ngedit fic ini untuk mengurangi misstypo yang bertebaran dan EYD yang amburadul. Ga jamin juga siih udah bebas dari kesalahan. Buat alur, kecepetan ya? Gomen..Putri coba alur dalam chap kali ini lebih perlahan, ga tau juga apa masih kecepatan atau tidak. Dan soal deskripsinya terlalu sedikit. Untuk chap kali ini udah Putri tambahin deeeh… Moga Hime suka…

**Lulukminamcullen : **Makasih Buat reviewnya..yosh moga Lulu ( boleh yaa manggil kaya gitu ) suka dengan chap 2. Dan moga chap 2 kali ini bisa sedikit ngurangi rasa penasaran Lulu, heeehee walaupun Putri ga bisa jamin itu…^^

**Hinagiku d'cty** : Thanks..imotou..! Just like Natsu said, " Now I'm fire up"

**Chieru cherry : **salam kenal juga ^^,,tenang Chieru Putri pasti tanggung jawab hehe…kalau masalah kenapa Hinata harus menyerahkan matanya..eemmmmmm…kasih tau ga yaaaaaaaaaaaa…hehe entar aja deh hehe

Soso..Putri harap readers suka sama chap kali ini, dan kalau berkenan

REVIEW….YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… (^.^)


End file.
